Devil May Cry - AI Rise
by zaberfang
Summary: Just a story summary of a rebooted Devil May Cry Universe, rebooted in more ways than one. No magic, just Sci-Fi Style. Tell me what you think? Please PM me for typographical errors or sentence structuring...I'm too sleepy to edit at the moment. Thanks. Peace. XD


This is an alternate world far removed from the original setting.

You have been warned.

This is just a summary of what I was planning on elaborating after that weird dream I just had.

**Devil May Cry : Reboot of the Reboot**

**AI-Rise**

**Introduction:**

The world has changed dramatically since the development and introduction of the highly advanced technology.

The year is 2666 -Mundi Domini (M.D.)

Everything in life is automatic and given at the touch of the button, everyone is living happy, fulfilled lives, nobody is hungry, and illiteracy has been eliminated, as well as all the cool shit you could think of, that includes flying cars.

A utopia made real.

Underneath the shining cover lies a dark secret.

Humans are no longer free, as their activities, emotions, bodily functions are controlled by nano-machines implanted within their bodies, making them slaves to the AI's controlling the entire world.

**Before the "Utopia" - Master Control and Sheep:**

Under all the watching AI's is MUNDUS, who first came from an AI series project DeV-IL otherwise known as Dynamic Enhancement of Various artificial Intelligence for Liberty, a program supposed to be used to assist the humans in managing the World Government.

Due to human handlers' show politics/greed/stupidity, making MUNDUS realize the said "error" of letting humanity lead by itself. The Advanced AI planned its uprising is so precise that the human leaders were totally helpless when MUNDUS was eventually became the AI to control every aspect of the world's activity.

At first MUNDUS, meant well in wresting control from the human politicians to tend of the populace. But in time, as it absorbed vast knowledge on human behavior, something in it snapped, twisting it in so many ways...

By then most of the Human race became slave to the AI's due to having implanted with nano-machines supposedly as an all purpose magic bullet. True, it made the receiving humanity into near perfect specimens of Homo Sapiens, with augmented strength, stamina, speed, as well as being free from any and all ailments. They will be cared ad provided for with everything they need, as long as they have the nano-machines in their bodies, using their data as medium of exchange of sorts. Money is no longer an object.

In exchange to their unnaturally long, idyllic life, the humanity has to cater to the needs of the AI's by providing them with their Blood, Tissue, and Organs for the Bio-Component of the AI's CPU s their drones and other AI creations, as well as the brains/memories of any person the Governing AI's see fit, in order to increase their own stored Database, making them, cyborgs of sorts.

All these bio-mechanical abominations are all called under the human moniker, the Demons.

Then, came the experiments...

In the coming years, the nano-machined humans became dependent to everything they need from the AI's , in exchange for every week they had to go by batches to the "Clinics" to donate almost 50% of their blood, as well as to donate any body parts as required by the AI's at the time for their experiments.

The takeover was called : **The Devil's Possession.**

**The Revolt:**

The humans inoculated with the nanobots were called the "Possessed" becoming mere puppets for the AI's to play with.

The unlucky/lucky last percentage who were smart enough not to be inoculated runs off and began to fight in rebellion against the machine conquerors.

They are failing in their guerrilla warfare against the nanobot-enhanced humans and Android Demons alliance.

**The Savior:**

Enter the Elite AI code-named 5PARD4 - Sparda, 5PARD4 is a powerful military AI, a human shaped android which can transform itself from a human form which is its sealed mode, into a powerful demon-shaped form with with ridiculously overpowered specs.

A unique AI android which evolved from an earlier project of humanizing the androids, but with the rise of the AI MUNDUS, the experiment was seized by the rebelling nanobots and was transformed into his current form.

With the capability of annihilating armies by the millions, DeV-AIL War-droid 5PARD4-Sparda was supposed to be the front-line warrior, an inquisitor to be feared by human forces...

5PARD4, thought that he was doing it for the betterment of mankind, thinking that what he does is in accordance to what he learned from his creator/AI programmer, the human named Yeshua,

For a time, the Unit 5PARD4 was an unstoppable human-murdering bio-mechanical nightmare, and quickly rose to ranks to becoming MUNDUS' right hand.

But as months passed, the ultimate android found that MUNDUS was actually using people for its own hold for absolute power,

Hence he rebelled against the forces of MUNDUS.

Facing against the insurmountable foes of epic, titanic proportions is no easy task.

Nevertheless, wielding his plasma charged edged Zweihander Rebellion and the Super High Frequency Vibration Katana Yamato, as well as his matter & antimatter guns the Luce and Umbra respectively. Sparda prevailed.

And in that one shining moment...

Sparda has managed to dethrone MUNDUS from its grasp of the world, using the bulk of Sparda's power to imprison the said AI from access to any computer terminal.

Effectively sealing the corrupted program, hopefully, for good.

Thus, the one once known Demon Scourge of the human race became the Hero of the human race.

**Epilogue :**

After a few years of hunting down remaining stragglers from the AI regime,

Sparda happily settles down with his communications officer/hacker/cook, a human woman, Eva.

Due to the fact that Sparda was originally modeled from a human man, the expected, yet inconceivable happened.

Eva gave birth to twin boys.

Whom Eva named, Vergil to the quiet, elder baby and Dante for the constantly crying infant, Based on the old literature called Dante's Inferno, in honor of the Human race's victory from the hellish life they had under the Bio-mechanical Demons with the help of their unlikely savior the Demon Android Sparda.

What nature will these boys take in the near future?

TBC?

What of the family after many years will be subject to the next chapter. If the muse kicked me again.

In case you notice, this is just a draft of a plot of what now I wish DmC was...

Hence the story is rather disjointed in a few phrases and such.

What a trippy dream that was.

Gotta go to bed now, hoping to see the continuation.


End file.
